1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine in which flexible hydraulic piping and the like are arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
A construction machine is conventionally known which includes a lower traveling body and an upper slewing body mounted on the lower traveling body so as to be able to slew. Hydraulic equipment such as a control valve and various types of electric equipment are disposed on the upper slewing body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-048495).
Hydraulic piping connected to the hydraulic equipment and electric wiring connected to the electric equipment may come into contact with and be damaged by a sharp corner portion of a plate-like member (for example, a vertical plate or a horizontal beam) providing an upper frame of the upper slewing body. Thus, an arranging member including at least one of either the hydraulic piping or the electric wiring needs to be fixed so as not to move at an arranging position.
Specifically, nut members and clip members are welded to the upper frame at a plurality of positions. An arranging member arranged along the upper frame is held using the clip members and holders fastened to the nut members.
However, when the arranging member is arranged to a position away from the vertical plate and the horizontal beam, for example, a position above the vertical plate and the horizontal beam, no member to which the nut members and the clip members are welded is present above the vertical plate and the horizontal beam. Thus, disadvantageously, the arranging member fails to be fixed at the arranging position.